


Random short one-shots

by VoidInOurLives



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Short Stories, princess stories i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidInOurLives/pseuds/VoidInOurLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I though one day why not make a twist on the normal princess stories and make them into one shots for Homestuck characters. So here we have it, random stories that I did randomly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pocahontas (With Equius)

                                They lived in peace underground, some thought that they were all extinct or rare enough that none could be found but there were still a few around. They kept their numbers up by having their own mother grub to make their descendants. They didn’t have such things as lusus to raise the young grubs so the elders raised them, their skin was a much lighter grey and they wore paint on their face to show off their personality. They still spoke the troll language but would never dare to venture out of the ground for they would not be accepted anymore. Their hives are built into the ground and walls, as a result of the limited space they live in a unit mostly two elders, two younger trolls, and sometimes a grub.

  


                             On the edge of one the highest hives sat a young troll, she looked down at the other trolls that went about their daily business and barely paid attention to her. She wished that she could live such a carefree life like many of the young trolls under her feet, she wished that she could meet the one troll that would fill her red quadrant but alas that is not what the future has in store for her. Though there were many rare and extinct blood here there limited of her blood. She was already assigned someone to pail with once she is old enough, she wished her responsibility ended there but she would have to raise her descendants like she had been raised. She did not blame the elders for doing this it was the only way to keep their number at a suitable size.

  


                           Though she did not have to take the responsibility right now, which was why she jumped down from where she was sitting instead of using the vertical access shafts that were provided. Along with her unique blood she also had unique face paint, it was given to her during her grub days once her personality started to show. When she was a grub they discovered that she was very adventurous like her ancestors before her, many say she acted like her oldest ancestor one that lived above ground before the Grand High Blood killed her off. She made her way towards one of the furthest part of the caverns, recently she had been leaving small things in a specific place which seem to disappear a day later. This would not have interested her if it was not that she was the only one that came to these parts.

  


                           One day she dared to stay in the cavern for the night to see what would happen to the objects, she had almost given up before she saw a troll with a blue hat walk into the cavern and take the object obvious glee on the troll’s face. She was surprised to see a troll that she did not know and shot an arrow towards her. Though she was expecting something harmless she wasn’t going to test her chances by going unarmed, once she shot the arrow the blue hatted troll pounced her way. Living in such dangerous place and knowing almost every inch of the place she was able to get away and hide in a nearby hole in the wall. The blue hatted troll looked around for a while before she tried to dislodge the arrow which was now stuck inside one of the rocks. When the troll could not get it out the troll took the object left out and left. 

  


               [Y/N] continued to leave objects since that day but they have yet to be recovered and were starting to make a small pile. She held another object to leave on the pile, this time she picked something more interesting maybe now the blue hatted troll would come back. She was about to go through the hole that lead from the cavern to another cavern that was closer to the hive when she hear voices. That was something new the blue hatted troll never talked though the troll did squeal once when she found an object, she stayed hidden where she could not see anything but could hear everything that was said. From what she could hear so far there are two trolls in the cavern one of the trolls said “Come one this is going to be pawsome, I need your help getting something.” The second troll seemed to say something in response but she could not make it out. She put down the object she was carrying and climbed the wall to a different hole where she could see and hear what they were doing. It seemed that from what she was hearing the blue hatted troll, which she now knows is female from the voice, had enlisted the help of the troll that seemed too strong for his own good to get the arrow out of the rock.

  


           She tisked to herself, that arrow had a tip made of the strongest rock with wood made from the strongest tree roots that were found underground nobody could take it out. She knew because after that accident she tried to take it out on multiple occasions. She would surely laugh at the male troll’s attempt to dislodge it from the rock, though to her surprise he broke arrow in two. One of her strongest weapons was snapped like a common twig, this caused her to gasp like any troll would in seeing the sight. This caused the two trolls to look up at where she was hiding, she had enough luck that they did not see her and just passed it off as a gust of wind. Though when the male troll looked at the hole she seemed to make eye contact with him, for some odd reason he started to sweat. She tried to break the eye contact as fast as she could but not fast enough since when she did look away from him her cheeks were flushed with her maroon blood.   


  


             This was not like her, she climbed down the hole without seeing if they took any of the things from the pile and ran back to her hive. Her heart was beating quite fast and she didn’t like it one bit. That night she could not help but dream of him, her dream were not like the others they seemed to be more vivid like they were actually happening. _Like many of the dreams before this one she was in what seemed like a large collection of trees. She was searching around at the things that she had never seen before and had no idea what they were named. She had passed a tree holding some form of stuffed creature tied onto the tree by the neck with what seemed like a larger string. She searched inside of the hive once but one to find more of these stuffed creatures but not a troll inside. She finally got the specific part of the dream where she was at the edge of the collection of trees, like the day in the cavern she was in a hiding position looking at the male troll from that day. He was usually turned around, she would try her best not to make noise but the dream always had other ideas and a noise was made near her. The male troll turned to lock eyes with her from behind the shattered, dark tinted, looking devices. Then everything went dark for a few moments, when the dream continued she was either on the ground or in the male troll’s arms. This was the part of the dream which she hated, though she was in his arms it was not a happy sight. She knew because the dream did not continue from her point of view or at least not from a live point of view. She was usually above the scene looking down, he was holding her trying to be very careful not to harm what was left of her body._

_  
_

_They were both covered in her maroon blood, she could never tell where it was coming from, she was a limp lifeless figure in his arms and he was crying from the small tints of indigo mixing with the maroon. She wanted to go down there and tell him she was fine but she seemed stuck in a finite area, one time she was able to move the slightest bit towards him. She wanted this to be the end of the dream, to leave it as just her death but it never did no matter how hard she tried to wake up. From the same position in the air she was taken to where she usually sat outside her hive, where all the trolls with extinct or rare blood lived but they were not going about their normal day they were in a war. He was there too, he was killing many of the trolls from the place where she call home. She wanted to yell at him to stop she wanted to stop all of it but she just couldn’t even if she were able to she could see from behind those shattered, dark tinted, looking devices he was hurting. She was forced to watch the carnage till he was finally defeated by the troll that was her responsibility to pail with and raise ancestors with. This is the point where she wakes up and like always she had a pain her chest as if someone had yanked her heart out._

_  
_

This would not have worried her much if not for the fact that the elder trolls that raised her once told her that dreams have a powerful meaning. Dreaming of death was a warning, a grave one that predicted great danger to come. She would have told her elders about the dream but they would never approve of her messing with the trolls that lived above ground. She needed to talk to the male troll from what she could tell in her dreams they were supposed to have a special kind of relationship. She waited every day for him to come to the cavern alone but when he did come he always came with the blue hatted troll. After a while of horrible dreams she was about to give up when he did finally come alone.

  


           She was not afraid of his strength which was why when she did see that he was alone she left her hiding place to stand in front of him. She of course was not going to go without a weapon which was why she was now holding a bow and arrow in his direction ready to shoot if he tried anything. The male troll raised his arms in a surrender position, she lowered the bow and arrow but did not relax she could easily raise it and shot if anything. She eyed him up and down for a while which again made him sweat, she had no idea why he was sweating so much he was not doing any laboring things and was just standing there. After a while she fully put the bow and arrow down “[Y/N]” She stated in a calm voice to show that she was not scared of him. After mumbling something about needing an object called a towel he said his name “Equius.”

  


                           ~~Time skip brought to you by if I write what is in the time skip I’m going to need another chapter~ After a while she had become close friends with Equius and the other troll which she learned was named Nepeta. She learned much about their world on the surface and when Equius and she would talk in private Nepeta would come over and say that they were a ‘pawsome’ shipping whatever that was. She learned what a towel was since Nepeta always brought a good amount of them for when Equius would start sweating. The dreams seemed to stop for a while after she started to talk to Equius but began again when they invited her to go to the surface with them. To say that she was just scared to go up was an understatement she was horrified of what would happen. She would always tell them that she would one day but would never say a specific day, when they wanted her to go up that day she would make up an excuse of needing to do something before running back to her hive.

  


                          One time she could not convince them that she could not go with them and was dragged by Nepeta to where the entrance to the surface was. It took much more convincing by Nepeta for her to actually go to the surface, when she was there she did not regret going up. She learned that the large cluster of trees was called a forest, she was shown Nepeta’s hive with a wall full of drawings of other trolls which she did not know and some random drawings that she could not make sense of over them. Nepeta showed her all she could without meeting up other trolls besides Equius, Nepeta showed her where she could practice shooting her arrows without anybody seeing her. After this day [Y/N] came up to the surface more and more mostly though to show Equius how she practiced with her bow and arrow which for some reason made him sweat. That was one of the few things that confused her how much Equius would sweat for a reason she had no idea of.

  


                She enjoyed the surface and wanted to spend all of her time there but someone was catching up on what she was doing. One day on her way to the caverns she meet up with the troll she was supposed to pail with and had an argument, long argument short he threatened to reveal her secret to the elders if she did not stop going to the surface. She told the troll that she would stop and that this would be the last time, good thing she was a great liar for he believed her and left. After that encounter she was much more careful when she went to the surface and how she got there, she also went much less which made both Nepeta and Equius question why. She of course did not tell them like she did not tell them about her dream which seemed to get more vivid and gruesome every night.  


  


              One day she had woken up much earlier than her elders and was going to go the surface to discuss the more about this shipping thing with Nepeta and finally agree with her that she did have some flushed feelings for Equius. The heavy feeling that she felt when she wakes up from the dream did not seem to disappear this time, it stayed as she made her way to the surface and threw the woods. That was when she noticed her surroundings she was next to the tree with the stuffed creatures hanging from it just like in her dream, she cautiously made her way away from it and towards Nepeta’s hive. This was not good, she had no idea where she was and she didn’t have one of her friends to lead her in the right direction. When she reached what seemed like the ending of the trees she froze, it was just like her dream, there was Equius his back towards her though she could not tell what he was doing.

  


             She was too busy paying attention to the details of how this was much like her dream that she did not notice a certain troll had followed her to the surface bow and arrow in hand. He aims the arrow between Equius and [Y/N] not sure who would be easier to kill then explain what happened. The troll did not have as much experience with the surface as [Y/N] so he stepped on a branch making Equius turn around which is when he made his choice to shoot the arrow at…… 

  


Again I'm gonna let you have a say and tell me how it ends


	2. Cinderella (Staring Eridan as Prince Charming)

Some what inspired by the song "Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding"

 

 

                           The sun seemed to shine even brighter than any other day, it seemed that something special might happen today. Her cinnamon blood already made others think less of her which is why she decided to build her hive in an isolated part of a forest. Where she lived when her lusus allowed her to leave the hive, which was more than rare, she didn’t meet too many other trolls but the ones that she did meet seemed like they were nice enough for the short time that she talked to them.

 

                        She had already risen from her pod and changed her clothing to something more suitable for wandering around her hive doing nothing other than cleaning after her lusus. The young troll has been doing this for longer than she could remember, well actually she has been doing this since building her hive. After cleaning for a while her lusus seemed to have calmed down enough for her to sneak outside and explore the forest. Once she got into the forest her mind started to explore the beautiful colors and textures which seem to jump out at her from every which way. She found a clearing near enough from her hive that she could hear her lusus if she called, she knew that her lusus meant well at times but it just annoyed her that she couldn’t spend her free time in the woods taking in its wonder.

 

                         It didn’t seem long before she went deeper into the forest than she usually did, this was not like her to go this far but something seemed to draw her that way. This was when the sun seemed to position itself in the perfect place to reflect a piece of jewelry on the ground. She wondered if someone had dropped it on a walk but when she inspected it, with it still on the ground, it didn’t seem like something she had seen on any troll she has meet. She picked it up carefully before slowly putting it on, she then inspected it more closely. The jewel seemed to look like a drop of water like if someone had plucked it out of the water and put it in the middle of a sliver plate then hung it from a silver chain.

 

                       When she touched the jewel itself a berry of what seemed like water floated in front of her. She didn’t know what to think of it but her curiosity seemed take the best of her, she plucked the berry from the air and put it in her mouth. She expected it to be a jewel but it burst in her mouth like she just swallowed some water. Like any normal troll she slightly choked on the water, who wouldn’t a sudden splash of water down your throat. She mumbled some profanities under her breath after being able to breathe again and started to make her way home. It was a pretty cool necklace making water berries out of thin air, which have no taste, and seem to be pointless at the moment, but it was still a pretty necklace.

 

                       While walking home she was still examining the necklace in case she missed something, though she had not been the forest much she still knew it well which surprised her when she tripped over an unseen object. It did not surprise her enough though to make her fall completely she was able to grab a tree branch which in turn scraped her hands to the point of bleeding. When she was stable on her feet she looked down to examine the scrapes on her hand but to her surprise instead of her normal cinnamon blood Amethyst blood covered her hands. She looked around to make sure that it was coming out of her and not from some unknown source. She didn’t have time to question this much since her lusus started calling, such a high maintenance lusus for something so small. She wiped the new found blood on her shirt before rushing over to her hive.

 

                      It wasn’t hard to calm down her lusus after she arrived which let her have time to go talk to one of her friends on her treetop. Once she did whatever her lusus needed she ran to her room wanting to go tell her friend about everything that has happened that day. She didn’t know why she has a mirror since her looks never changed and she wore the same style clothing every day, but she couldn’t help but stop at the mirror today. Let’s just say that she was pleasantly surprised by what she saw, she had grown gills, and her eyes had changed from their {E/C} to match her new amethyst blood. She looked like a high blood though she was still in her regular clothing that took a bit of the high blood image away.

 

                     She lightly touched the gills making sure that they were real and she just wasn’t hallucinating from those water berries. When she made sure they were real, by pinching them and pulling at them, she rushed to her treetop she really needed to tell her best friend about this. She turned on her treetop, logged into her Trollian account, and started trolling her friend.

CinnamonCinder starter trolling ObviousBadGuy

CC: You won’t be!;ve what happened to me today

OB: Im guessing………. Your lusus finally let you out >.>

CC: No / turned ;nto a high b!ood

OB: Youve got to be kidding 8I

CC: Nope / have to ;nvest;gate more so ounce / know more /’!! te!! You

CinnamonCinder stopped trolling ObviousBadGuy

 

                       She could barely get herself comfortable in her pod by how excited she was but she was finally able to fall asleep. The next day she quickly changed her clothing and went to the mirror only to find disappointment, she had changed back to her normal self. She looked at the necklace around her neck and cautiously touched the jewel. Another one of those water berries had appeared in front of her, this time she didn’t hesitate before putting the berry in her mouth though she was still not used to the burst of water in her mouth. Yet she didn’t miss what was happening to her after she ate the berry the gills she had acquired the day before started to grow out again.

                 

                    For a few days she studied the effects of the berry and necklace on her, what she figured out didn’t disappoint her at all. It seemed that the effects did last long six hours at most, she was not able to summon the berry without wearing the necklace, though she could stay transformed without the necklace, and while in that form she was a high blood in and out. As she promised she told her friend everything she learned leaving no detail out. She liked herself as a high blood though she didn’t want anyone seeing her like this, at least not till she got everything sorted out.

 

             On one of the rare days that her lusus was calm for a long time she decided to try out her new high blood look outside of her hive, she picked out her best looking outfit which wasn’t much but it was not as tattered as her other clothing. She ate a berry before leaving the hive and made her way to a more public part of the forest, she didn’t pass many trolls but the ones she did pass didn’t look at his with disgust as usual but with slight admiration. She guessed they didn’t feel to even smile back at her. By the end of her walk she found herself in a place that she had never seen before there seemed to be sand everywhere, the sand seemed to stop abruptly then a large body of water started where the sand finished.

 

             She took off her shoes letting her bare feet sink into the soft sand, this might be the only time that she would be able do this she might as well get the most out of it. The sand and the water was strange and all but what really caught her attention was the male troll which what seemed like an exploded device at his feet. If she was brave enough to turn herself into a high blood by a mystical force than she must be brave enough to talk to another troll in person. She slowly walked over to the troll, tilted her head to the side to show her confusion, and asked in a low voice but loud enough so he could hear “What are you trying to do?”

 

              Eridan was about to dismiss the land dweller that was bothering him when his words got caught in his throat. He couldn’t make heads or tails of what was in front of him, he had thought that he and Feferi were the only two water dwellers so far but it seemed to be another one right in front of him. There must be a reason why a troll such as herself would hide for so long only to show herself now. He was suspicious for a while but after talking to her for a while it seemed obvious that she was not going to hinder his plan of total destruction of the land dwellers.

 

            For weeks they would meet at the same place and talk for hours or at least till she would run away. He had yet to figure out why she would run much less towards land when the sea was right there. Every time he asked her she would always dismiss it by switching to another topic, one day he would figure out why she runs maybe sooner than later. One day Eridan had invited her to meet Feferi and some of his other “friends” since when he said it she wasn’t sure whether they were actually friends or he just tolerated them enough to spend time with them. She had decided to try something new if eating the water berries turned her into a high blood would the berries, if splashed on clothing, would turn them into newer clothing. She didn’t have much time to get ready so she tried her theory which seemed to be proved right.

 

            Her normal clothes changed into something that a high blood would wear something classier but what impressed her more was the shoes. They seemed to be made of flowing water, they looked like clear shoes from far away but if you got closer there seemed to be little streams that make the shoe. She was very happy at the result of her experiment, she quickly told her best friend everything before going to meet Eridan. Sadly she left much later than intended since her lusus seemed to be watching her and never seemed to leave her alone. When she finally was able to distract her lusus she ran to the beach where she was supposed to meet Eridan. Even though she was late a few of his “friends” seemed to have stuck around to meet her.

 

            She had never in her life talked and laughed as much as she did while she talked to these trolls. They were very interesting characters which she hoped to meet again soon. She wasn’t keeping track of the time like she was supposed to so when she cut her hand on a piece of sea glass and her amethyst blood started turning back to its cinnamon color she felt as if she made a grave mistake. She excused herself and started leaving but Eridan was having none of that, she rushed to grab her shoes which she had previously taken off but was only able to grab one. Eridan tried to grab her arm but was only able to grab her necklace which ripped off. She was about to turn back to grab what remained of the necklace but she had no time, she held the shoe close to her chest as she ran away towards her hive. She must have had some luck since she was able to escape the trolls that were chasing her before she turned back to her normal self.

 

             The next day she told everything to her best friend the only person who she trusted with her secret now that she couldn’t live as a high blood any more. Eridan on the other hand searched the forest for his lost friend, he had her strange necklace and one of her shoes but what could he do with these knickknacks. Eridan waited at the same spot on the beach for weeks when he couldn’t find her in the forest. On one of those days a strange troll girl told him that the shoe and necklace belonged to her, he didn’t believe her since she looked nothing like the girl he had strong feelings, he was still trying to figure out, for. She then proceeded to tell him about everything that the necklace did but to this girl’s misfortune she explained it as magic which was why Eridan just scoffed at her and asked her where she had heard this from.

 

             After many failed attempts to explain to Eridan that it was her she finally showed Eridan to the hive of the actual owner of the shoe and necklace. After fighting with a small but very feisty lusus Eridan found his way to the girl’s room. There she sat on her treetop since she had nothing better to do, when she told her best friend well now ex- best friend that she was going to tell Eridan it was her and not a high blood. Her ex – best friend snuck into her house while her and her lusus were sleeping and locked her in her room. Imagine her surprise when she saw Eridan at her door, what was she supposed to do. She looked nothing like a high blood at the moment, though it didn’t matter much since Eridan saw the shoe. She then proceeded to pester her about what she did to change her appearance.

 

             Instead of just telling him she was able to grab the necklace from his grasp and eat her water berry. Eridan looked at the troll he seemed to have flushed feelings for. He was not sure whether or not to believe what he was seeing, magic could not be real what was in front of him must be a trick of some sort. He stared at her with a serious expression, she knew that what was going to be said would change her life forever and chose in which direction her future would go on in. Eridan opened his mouth slightly like he was going to say something then closed it again still thinking before saying

 

How should it end it's up to you


	3. Beauty and the Beast (Staring Karkat)

I wrote the beginning while high on cake and the rest with a headache and nausea ~~(all I wanted to do was curl up with my stuffed animals and my Kankri sweeter and sleep but I pushed myself to finish) , the day before I stayed up late "Researching" (Reading Fanfiction and looking at pictures, I mean who can resist this {double pistols and a wink} ) Jake English so sorry if it makes no sense.~~ *Clears throat* sorry got carried away this story is not about Jake English it's about Karkat. Gog listen to me make excuses lets just say I half assed this. Aside from all that this chapter has cursing so yeah that's my warning turn back now.

 

                               Songs that inspired me, Secrets by One Republic and Use Somebody by Kings of Leon      

                     She sighed as she searched for her lusus for the fifth time this week, this seemed to be the curse of having such a small lusus. By small she means really small, she can close her hand into a fist with her lusus inside of it and it wouldn’t even be harmed. It was hard being raised by such a small thing since it left for such long periods of time but every time it would come back it would bring a small gift for her and on rare occasions a slightly larger gift. When she was old enough she started looking for her lusus whenever it would go out since it seemed to steal things from others and then get trapped.

 

                   She didn’t notice where she was going since her thoughts were at cursing her lusus for escaping the hive and ran into a random hive. She looked around where she was and mentally face palmed, she had made her way to a place she didn’t even know existed and was probably a long walk away from her hive. She was about to go back to see if she could find her way back to her hive, her lusus would have to find its own way home. When she heard tapping on the window of the hive she just ran into, she thought that maybe some was going to yell at her for running into their hive when she saw her lusus trying to get out.

 

                     Great now she had to find a way to get her lusus out of a random troll’s house, she looked around making sure that nobody was around before slowly opening the window so her lusus could get out. That’s when she noticed that her lusus was carrying something which was the reason it couldn’t get out quick, when her lusus was close enough to her she reached out to grab it. That’s when she heard a troll yelling from inside the house, the yelling was getting closer so she quickly grabbed her lusus and ran away.

 

                   She did not see what her lusus had stolen till she got back to her hive and sat down at her husktop and her lusus laid on her lap. She grabbed the object and held it up, it looked interesting it was a necklace with a cancer symbol on it. It looked familiar but she could not place where she had seen that symbol before, she sighed as she put the necklace next to her husktop. She was going to need to return it to that hive soon before somebody gets really mad. That was when one of her friends started trolling her, this of course was one of her close friends who knew that her lusus loved to take things and bring it back to her.

 

terminallyCapricious started trolling clumsyFairy

TC: hEy sIs, KaR iS mOtHeRfUcKiNg yElLiNg At mE fOr SoMeThInG i’M sUrE YoUr mOtHeRfUcKiNg tOoK :0(

CF: SORry GAmz, I’Ll RETurn It TOMOrrow

TC: bE cArEfUl SiS kAr yElLs A mOtHeRfUcKiNg lOt

CF: I’Ll Be FIne He Can’t Be THat Bad

TC: WeLl gOoD mOtHeRfUcKiNg LuCk sIs, hOpE FoR A mOtHeRfUcKiNg mIrAcLe

TC: HeRe mOtHeRfUcKiNg aPpOlOgIzE FiRsT

carcinoGeneticist terminallyCapricious stopped trolling clumsyFairy

clumsyFairy started trolling carcinoGeneticist

CF: Hi I KInd Of CAme ACRoss SOMEThing Of YOurs

CG: YOU HAVE MY FUCKING NECKLACE DON’T YOU

CF: Hey CAlm DOwn I Was GOIng To RETurn It

CF: I JUst WAnt To APPOLogize FiRst It WAs My LUSus

CG: JUST FUCKING GIVE IT BACK

CF: BECAuse Of YOur FOul LANGuage I WAnt To KNow WHy IT’s REd

CG: NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUINESNESS JUST GIVE IT BACK BEFORE I GO OVER THERE AND TAKE IT

CF: Fine I’Ll Be OVer TOMORrow

clumsyFairy stopped trolling carcinoGeneticist

 

                       Well that was some crazy shit, she had never talked to anybody who would be so mean to her for no good reason. She just shook her head, before doing random things on her husktop trying to pass the time. The next day she waited for a while before heading back to the hive she bumped into the day before, she made sure to lock her lusus in her hive so it wouldn’t escape but halfway to her destination she ran into her lusus with the necklace. She mentally face palmed for forgetting to grab the necklace before leaving, sometimes her lusus annoyed her but right now it was very helpful. She grabbed the necklace thanking her lusus before continuing her way towards the hive.

 

                   She knocked on the door of the hive waiting for the troll who owned the necklace to open the door. She thought he wasn’t home because he didn’t respond right away then she heard someone yelling “I’LL BE RIGHT FUCKING DOWN DON’T BREAK MY FUCKING DOOR YOU LITTLE NOOKSNIFFER” She flinched slightly at the foul language how can one person be so angry, was he like this all the time or did she just catch him in a bad mood. When he did finally opened the door she had to bite her lip to keep back a giggle, his horns were so adorably small much smaller than her horns. That wasn’t all that was cute about him, the way he sort of pouted while he glared at her was sort of cute. She was still staring at him when he yelled at her again “WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT?” She held up his necklace out in front of him and said “I’m guessing this is yours”

 

                 When the troll tried to grab the necklace she pulled it back away from him and said “First let’s do some formalities.” She held out her other hand keeping the necklace away from him “I’m [Y/N] and you are?” The troll crossed his arms ignoring her outstretched hands and said “Karkat.” She nodded at him moving her hand back to her side “Now are you going to invite me inside?” She asked with an eyebrow raised, she didn’t get the response she wanted but got the one she expected which was him yelling “GIVE ME MY NECKLACE BACK” She shook her head slightly holding back the necklace then said “Be nice to me first.” His eye twitched slightly clearly pissed at her, but she knew that he wasn’t going to slam the door on her since she had his necklace. She invited herself into his house slightly pushing him out of the way and looked around his hive. It was nothing special pretty normal hive except of course for the stacks of troll rom-com movies, you liked seeing a rom-com once in a while but you never knew a troll who liked them this much. After you were done surveying what you could see of his hive you turn to face a beyond pissed Karkat, she just shrugged at him and said “Nice hive too much rom-coms for my taste though.” She then started walking around the hive picking up random movies the putting them down again, from what she could see they weren’t normal rom-coms they were like hardcore will make any girl cry at the most sappiest moments that have ever been invented rom-coms.

 

              This of course made her question like any sane troll would the sexuality of the troll who was now following her around trying to her their necklace back. She was pretty sure from the discerption that Gamzee gave her before she came over here that he was male but maybe Gamzee was too high on sopor slime pie and faygo to pay attention to those details. You made sure to keep the necklace far away from the pissy Karkat so he wouldn’t just reach over and grab it before your investigation was over. After you were done examining most of his odd choice in movies you look back at him you had no idea why but he was now standing still where he was a light red blush splashed across his cheeks.

 

              It took you a while for the gears in your brain to work correctly and put two and two tighter, not about him blushing you have no idea why he was, but for you to see that there was a mutant blood in front of you. This lead for a [b/c] to spread across her own cheeks for gog knows what reason, she looked away quickly before saying in a low voice but high enough for him to hear “So your ummm a mutant blood.” This of course caused Karkat to go back to his pissed off state but mostly it was in defense about his blood color so he just shouted “WHAT THE HELL IS IT TO YOU JUST GIVE ME MY DAMN NECKLACE AND LEAVE.” [Y/N] slightly flinched but did not move though she did try to explain to Karkat about her reaction “N-no it’s not that just that I’ve never seen one before.” Karkat seemed to grow more red in the face has his anger grew “WELL LADI FUCKING DA, HERE I AM A FUCKING MUTANT BLOOD I BET YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU MY LIFE STORY ABOUT HOW THE SAD LITTLE MUTANT BLOOD GREW UP ALL ALONE AND WILL PROBABLY WILL END UP GROWING UP AND DYING ALONE.” 

 

           This did not make her flinch but feel somewhat sad for Karkat why would he think such things. She decided to leave but before she did she left the necklace on a random small table, on her way back to her hive all she could think of is that in some way or another she fucked up. After that she continued trolling Karkat trying to get him to soften up to her which was much harder than she expected. Yet she continued to bother him, going to his hive unannounced and watching rom-coms with him and talking to him about random things on Trollian. It took a long time but she finally was able to get Karkat to trust him by this time she usually spent most of her time in his hive though he usually yelled at her most of the time but she stayed none the less. Usually Gamzee would be with them to but he wasn’t much help to her unless she needed something to drink in which he always had a Faygo for her.

 

              In this timed she had grown feelings for him but would never tell him unless she wanted to get yelled at for no good reason. Though they seemed to act like a couple sometimes while they watched rom-coms mostly just cuddling. Sometimes she would sneak glances at Karkat while he was too engrossed in the movies and she would usually catch him crying or blushing. She had come to understand him so much over these few weeks and she knew that when he was really into a movie it was like he was feeling the same emotions as the male lead was. It was pure luck that she was not caught staring since she would sometimes spend most of the movie watching Karkat’s reaction. That of course was when Gamzee was not there since when Gamzee was there he would always call her out on her staring but of course not in front of Karkat since even though Gamzee was a bit dazed at times he really knew how to pay attention.

 

            It was one of those rare occasions where Gamzee was busy doing something else to come to movie night so it was just her and Karkat. Like always Karkat had already set up a lineup of movies by the time she had arrived at his hive, she was never allowed to pick a movie since apparently if she did pick one it would be ‘fucking shit’ as Karkat would put it. When she saw him he looked much more tired than usual, he might have been unable to get some sleep because he was arguing with Sullox. She suggested that they should change movie night to another day but he insisted for it to be today. She just shrugged it off and they continued their normal routine for this event, a few hours later while in their favorite cuddling position she looked up at Karkat who seemed to have fallen asleep. He looked uncomfortable in that position so she tried to wiggle out of his grasp only to be pulled down again by a mumbling, sleeping Karkat. She sighed just staying where she was and looked back up at Karkat, he looked so adorable right now she just couldn’t help it. She made triple sure that he was asleep before slowly leaning in and giving him a quick kiss. She felt him stir but not wake up which was when she let out a breath that she seemed to be holding in. After that night she was too embarrassed to hang out with him for extended periods of time, the only time she talked to him for a long time was on Trollian. After talking to Gamzee for a while on Trollian she had learned that Karkat was really mad that she was avoiding him and wanted an explanation but every time he would try to contact her she would steer the conversation somewhere else. Gamzee explained that he wasn’t really mad but worried, he was worried that he had scared her away somehow and that she now hated him. She really needed to set things straight before Karkat hated her for ignoring him.

 

clumsyFairy started trolling carcinoGeneticist

CF: HEy KARkat

CG: HI, THE FUCKING JUGGALO NOOKSNIFFER CLOWN SAID YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT

CF: YEah I Do IT’s ABOut WHy I’ve BEen AVOIding YOu

CG: SHIT [Y/N] IF YOU ONLY SAID THAT BEFORE

CG: YOU REALLY SHOULD START CONVERSATIONS WITH WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY

CF: SORry ABOut THAt, ANYway REMEMber THe TIme We WATched MOVies ANd YOu FELl ASLEep

CG: OF COURSE I FUCKING REMEMBER

CF: WEll I ……

 

HAHAHA you have to chose how it ends

 

 

 

                           


End file.
